


Interstate 8

by Sharkseye



Series: That's What We're Waiting For Aren't We? [4]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fisting, Hell Aftereffects, Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkseye/pseuds/Sharkseye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut fic of Derek knotting Dean.  The first time Dean actually asks for it instead of what happened to him in Hell.</p>
<p>Basically just porn, and can be read as a standalone or in the series after Dashboard.  (End note had a little bit of information about the next as yet unnamed fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstate 8

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just as a note, I have no idea about this fic. I woke up this morning and my brain was just like, 'You are going to write smut! Muahahaha'. It was terrible and disturbing and then word vomited smut all over a word document. And then because I want to talk about the next fic, I decided I might as well post this and write an end note. So you don't need to read the actual fic, just my rambling note.

Lying naked on his back in the motel room bed with his legs spread wide and completely exposed, Dean tried to ignore just how vulnerable of a position he was in for what they were about to do.  The squirting noise of Derek getting more lube grabbed his attention and then the pressure was back at his hole, four fingers sinking into it easily and creating a squelching noise as they turned and spread.

“It’s okay Dean” Derek murmured, and Dean realized he had tensed up at the thought of what else he was going to take down there. 

Nodding, Dean pushed himself up on his elbows and watched his mate’s face.  It was terrible funny in an unamusing way, but fisting—something the two of them had agreed on as preparation for Dean—was also something that Dean didn’t have any good experiences with.  Just hell memories.

“I know” Dean replied, squirming a bit as Derek pressed his thumb up to Dean’s rim and slowly pushed it in, spreading and compacting his fingers.

He hadn’t been this open in forever and he’d never been stretched this much, but considering that he was about to take Derek’s knot, he wanted to be so stretched that he could have a baseball bat shoved up his ass.  Not that that would bring any better memories, but it was the width that counted.  Seriously, fucking hell and the way it ruined certain sex acts.

Derek spread his fingers and held them there, opening Dean up one last time before he slowly sunk his hand inside the hunter, the stretch barely burning with the amount of time they had spent preparing him.  Dean’s mouth fell open in a pant as Derek pushed further inside, the feeling of a fist in him both uncomfortable and amazing.  The Alpha brushed against Dean’s prostrate and he tensed up, his rim squeezing in on Derek’s arm.  Fuck, it felt like Derek’s hand was huge, big enough to easily tear Dean apart if he wanted to, and he had claws that he could extend at any time to cut Dean open, shred him, and even scarier was that Dean would let him, he would just sit back, scream and deal with it.

“Dean” Derek’s voice snapped him out of those thoughts and the hunter wrenched his eyes open, not remembering when they had fallen shut. 

Derek had paused in all movements and was leaning over Dean, brushing his free hand along the side of the hunters face.  “Just relax, I’m not going to hurt you” The werewolf assured, waiting until Dean nodded shakily before moving again, pressing against Dean’s walls and fucking him with his hand.

Remembering his decision to watch Derek to try and stave off all hell memories, the hunter went back to staring at his Alpha.  Derek’s pupils were blown wide and he was moving back down Dean’s body to watch the place where Dean’s body was accepting his fist.  The amount of arousal coming through the bond was enough to make Dean’s apprehension limp cock twitch and start to fill.  Derek grinned at noticing that and leaned down to take Dean into his mouth, helping suck him into hardness.  At first the Alpha had been wary about doing something like this when Dean couldn’t get hard for the whole time, but Dean had haltingly explained that though he wanted it, the expectancy of pain that came with the act probably wouldn’t let him through prep.  So while Dean would’ve been perfectly happy with doing this without coming, they compromised and Derek left his cock alone until he got his fist inside.

The Alpha let go of Dean’s cock now and moved over slightly, biting at the triskelion on Dean’s hip and sucking color into the scar.  It was like Derek had rerouted Dean’s pleasure points because the claiming bite definitely got Dean hardening.  Even the fact that Derek’s fangs were out wasn’t worrying the hunter. 

“You have no idea have fucking hot you look, how greedy you are.” Derek pulled away from his mark to say, trading his mouth for his hand on Dean’s cock so that he could sit back and watch his wrist moving in and out of Dean. “Taking my whole fist, you’re so open that my knot won’t even be enough to keep my come in.”

Dean squirmed at the words, gasping with the movement that had Derek pressing up against his sweet spot again.  The Alpha momentarily glanced up at Dean’s face, flashing red eyes as he prodded Dean’s prostrate, massaging it until Dean was a mess, his cock hard and little mewls slipping out of his mouth, all thoughts of hell forgotten to the pleasure. 

A small smack on his ass and lack of movement tore a whine from Dean as he blinked, attempting to bring his mate back in focus and ask him why he had stopped.

 “I asked if you want to come now or when I have my cock in you?” Derek provided, his tone demanding an answer that Dean’s pleasure addled mind couldn’t figure out.  “If I choose you won’t be coming at all.”

It was a lie and they both knew it, but the display of dominance made Dean moan and spurt out another burst of precome.  “When you knot me.”  He answered breathily as Derek twisted his fingers with impatience. 

Derek immediately took his hand off of Dean’s cock and he let out a noise of protest even if that was what he had chosen.  The whole letting go as Alpha through this had been another thing that Derek had been iffy about, but Dean wanted as much normalcy as he could.  And normalcy with Derek in sex meant the werewolf acting like the Alpha he was. 

“I’m going to take my hand out.”  Derek warned and Dean nodded, curling his fingers into the sheets beneath him and gulping in air. 

It was such a weird feeling, being able to feel Derek maneuvering his hand inside Dean and making it as small as possible before pulling out in small increments.  Reaching down, Dean quickly grabbed Derek’s wrist when his thumb knuckle was about to be pulled out, stopping him at the widest part.  Derek said his name questioningly but Dean ignored it in favor of focusing on how amazing this felt to be stretched so wide.  If he hadn’t been to hell would he have gotten into this earlier?  Without any further hang ups on trust than something that left him so vulnerable already had?  He kind of doubted it, Dean thought, squeezing his ass around Derek and enjoying the strangled noise he got in return.  He couldn’t imagine trusting anyone to do this other than Derek, even without hell.

“You like that?” Derek asked curiously, flattening his fingers out and tucking his thumb underneath.

The extra stretch felt wonderful, without any pain and nothing like having stuff shoved up his ass in hell.  Nodding because he was incapable of actual words, Dean released Derek’s wrist and let him slide the rest of the way out.  It felt, weird.  Really weird.  Completely stretched and probably gaping open, yet without any of the tearing pain or violation of previous memories.  Instead he just felt empty, uncompleted. 

To this effect Dean inquired cheekily, “Why the hell is your cock not in my ass yet?” 

The Alpha let out a short bark of laughter and kissed Dean, dipping his tongue into the hunter’s mouth and pulling away without satisfying him.  He would’ve protested if Derek hadn’t moved back to position his cock at Dean’s entrance and easily slide in, face to face like they had discussed the day before.  As always it was wonderful, but now it wasn’t enough.  For the first time Dean legitimately wanted Derek to knot him for the actual _act_ as well as the connotations that went with it. 

Derek started fucking him slowly and Dean grinned at how careful the Alpha was being.  They could slow down when the flashbacks started coming, now Dean didn’t want calm, wrapping his legs around Derek’s ass and pulling him in, pressing up to meet each of his thrusts.  Luckily the Alpha understood and he began to really fuck into Dean, pressing the palms of his hands into the hunter’s shoulders and curling the claws that came out into the mattress beneath them.  Dean loved the marks Derek left on him, but now would definitely not be a good time for that type of pain. 

Because he was so open he didn’t notice Derek’s knot growing for a while, but froze when he felt the added width snapping in and out of him.  As soon as Dean tensed Derek also stopped, moving one hand to press Dean’s face into his neck and murmuring comforting nonsense into the hunter’s ear.  After a few moments Dean nodded and he started moving again, going back to the slow thrusts that let him feel every bit of Derek’s knot.  He was expecting pain and tearing as it grew bigger, but when he continued to easily open up around Derek, Dean relaxed, the Alpha mirroring his loss of tension. 

It wasn’t long before he started to stretch again around Derek’s growing knot, but the hunter focused on breathing in the smell of his mate, latching onto his neck and biting down.  The violence elicited a growl from Derek but no retribution as the werewolf snapped his hips once, twice, and then fully pushed in, Dean’s rim popping open around the knot and then closing snuggly around the other side, locking his Alpha inside of him.  A few more aborted thrusts inside Dean and he could feel his Alpha tense into coming, the mattress ripping underneath Derek’s claws as he let out a completely animalistic snarl.

Derek flopped down, holding himself above Dean for a few seconds before leaning back and checking, “You okay?”

Okay?  Ya right.  He was fucking _amazing_. From the pleased look on Derek’s face, the werewolf already knew that from the bond and the fact that Dean was still hard, though he still didn’t finish him off.  Smug asshole. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Derek chuckled, nuzzling into Dean’s neck now in a flip of what the hunter had been doing previously. 

“Me too.” Dean breathed out in an unnecessary reply, linking his hands around Derek’s back and pressing his fingers pleasingly into the tattoo there.

Squeezing down experimentally on Derek’s knot in hopes to get the werewolf to move, Dean laughed at the groan his Alpha let out.  It really was an uncomfortable position to be in while a knot was stuck inside, but it was one Dean hadn’t been taken in before and therefore had decided on it for the first mutually wanted time.

Derek reached down and slowly stroked Dean, pushing the hunter back into mindlessness as he spoke.  “You didn’t have a flashback.”

“I trust you.” Dean replied, gasping and rolling his hips. 

Each movement caused Derek’s knot to shift inside him, pressing up against his prostrate and sending small sparks of pleasure through him.  His Alpha’s claws were still out so he couldn’t completely wrap his hand around Dean, but the pressure of Derek’s knot and stroking along his cock soon had Dean coming, digging his fingers into Derek’s back and gasping out his name. 

As he came down from the high Dean found that Derek had rolled them over so that Dean was resting on top of his Alpha, a position just as awkward but perhaps a smidgen more comfortable.  Lazily kissing the werewolf, Dean brought his knees up to bracket Derek’s sides, shifting back so he was sitting on Derek’s cock. 

“Are you still coming?” Dean asked suddenly, noticing that the weird spurting pressure inside him hadn’t stopped.

Derek flushed slightly and nodded, drawing a laugh from Dean.  “That’s really fucking hot”

Now it was Derek’s turn to laugh, and Dean shook his head in exasperation with both himself and his mate.  Apparently once he got over his hell hang-ups he loved anything that Derek did with him.  Except that he really was rethinking their positioning now, even though he knew it was a good idea for the whole fisting/knotting part.  It’s just that he was really tired, and sleeping sitting up didn’t work well. 

Without any warning Derek’s hands were manipulating him and Dean let him, pulling his knees up to where his Alpha placed them and then letting out a groan as Derek turned him around.  That felt _really_ weird.  But then Derek was maneuvering him again until he was on his side, flush against Derek’s chest.  Screw asking for things, Dean _adored_ their bond. 

“I’m going to sleep.”  Dean announced, wriggling back on Derek and deciding it wasn’t worth it to stay up and wait for him to pull out.

It really wasn’t worth it, ‘cause then Dean would just feel empty.  Falling asleep with Derek still inside him was definitely the better option.

“Goodnight” Derek whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean’s head and wrapping his arms around the hunter.

Distantly Dean noticed that Derek hadn’t force-fed him his own come like he usually did, but dismissed it as unimportant.  He was far too tired and actually quite pleased about the missing tradition.  Comfortable and murmuring a dittoed reply to Derek, Dean let himself fall asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I've got just over ten thousand words written in the next story, but that's only bits and pieces. Estimating in a way that could be completely off, I think that there'll be about twenty-five to thirty thousand when it's done? Honestly I've no idea what's it's going to turn out as... But I have the entire plot worked out and detailed down, I know what's going to happen and I've included a few suggestions that I was give. On that note if anyone else has more suggestions, comment?  
> Now, what I'm trying to actually say, is that it'll include big bad's from both Supernatural and Teen Wolf. It'll all be mixed together and as I haven't watched much of TW season 3, they'll be a bit out of character. I'm sorry and I'll try and keep it as canon as possible, but it's actually kind of in character to be out of character in my plot. That's really hard to explain and I'm sure more confusing than if I didn't actually say anything, but at least I tried.  
> One last thing, the story really focuses on Dean, Derek, Castiel and Stiles.


End file.
